castlefandomcom-20200223-history
Significant Others
Significant Others is the tenth episode of the fifth season of Castle. Summary When a powerful divorce attorney who only represented women is murdered, Castle and Beckett are confronted with a plethora of angry ex-husbands, any one of whom could be the murderer. Meanwhile, Castle's ex-wife, Meredith, moves into the loft to take care of Alexis while she recovers from mono. As if that wasn't bad enough, Castle will also be hosting his new girlfriend, Beckett, whose apartment is being fumigated. Recap Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald as Captain Victoria Gates (credit only) *Molly Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Cast *Darby Stanchfield as Meredith *Mark Deklin as Corey Francis / Noah Kesswood *Jack Wagner as Billy Piper *Nancy Lee Grahn as Samantha Voss *Victoria Pratt as Jane Garrison / Leann Piper *Allan Wasserman as Samuel Schuster *Deji LaRay as Herman Poquille *Adrian LaTourelle as Robert Garrison *Stephanie Drapeau as Michelle Twohey *Brendan Ford as Walter Voss Quotes :Alexis: Why’d I have to get mono? :Castle: Well, it’s called the kissing disease for a reason. I assume you and Max were – I’m going to stop right there. :Alexis: I think that’s best. :Lanie: No, you've got to take care of it. This is Meredith we're talking about...the deep-fry Twinkie that Castle has ex-sex with whenever she rolls into town. :Beckett: I don't know. Maybe you're right. :Lanie: Maybe I'm right? Of course, I'm right. :Esposito: Did it ever get that bad with either of your exes? :Castle: No, both my divorces were amicable. :Beckett: Yeah, a little too amicable. :Esposito: Bro, what was that? :Castle: What was what? :Ryan: Your girlfriend just uttered a sarcastic remark about your ex-wife and all you can say is "what was what?" :Castle: Oh, it was nothing. :Esposito: Spit it out. :Ryan: Tell us. :Esposito: Letting an ex-wife stay with you when you're with someone else? That's like throwing gasoline on fireworks. :Ryan: And if you don't do something about it quick,... :Beckett: I cannot believe that you are actually letting your ex-wife stay with you. With us. :Castle: What was I supposed to do, stick her in a hotel? :Beckett (to Castle): But nothing. Button up Kitten. We're going home. :Ryan: Castle, you have two worlds. :Esposito: Two. :Ryan: Right now, they're both coming together. :Esposito: Uh-oh. :Ryan: What happens when worlds collide? :Esposito: Boom. :Castle: Well, you may not have killed Michelle, but you certainly murdered that original Zaozirny. Featured Music *"Secret" - Missy Higgins *"One Way" (instrumental music) - Robert Duncan Trivia *This episode marks the second appearance of Rick's ex-wife and Alexis's mother Meredith. She only appeared before in the first season's sixth episode "Always Buy Retail". *'Watch for: '''Kate's reaction when Meredith explained to her why their marriage with Castle didn't work out. :*The one-sided nature of their marriage, as Meredith put it, was that Castle ended up knowing everything about her, and she knows next to nothing about him. This is not the case with Castle and Beckett's relationship as Castle is willing to confide in Beckett about personal thing, which he does more of as the season progresses. *Castle and Meredith divorced 15 years ago, which would put their daughter Alexis around the age 3 at that time. *This is the second episode in which a murder in the highly urbanized area of New York City is committed with an ice-pick on this show. The first one was in season 3 episode 2 "He's Dead, She's Dead" where the victim is killed with an ice-pick and stuffed in a sofabed. *Castle compares Meredith to a deep-fried twinkie in "Always Buy Retail" (delicious if you have it once in a while but deadly if you have it every day), and in this episode Meredith compares their marriage to a soufflé (wonderful, but they always fall). *Meredith said their marriage ended because it was too one-sided. In "Always Buy Retail" it is revealed that she cheated on Castle with her producer and then left him. *Before she leaves, Castle offers to make Beckett a "smorelette", the combination s'more and omelette Castle made for Alexis in "Punked". *The character names of Leann Piper and Billy Piper are references to the British actress and singer (whose birthname was Leian Piper before being switch). She is notably known for her role as Rose Tyler on ''Doctor Who. References Significant Others Significant Others Significant Others